Entering a World of Pain
|directed = |prev = Losing Streak |next = Gods of War |episode-title = Entering a World of Pain}} is the 6th episode of the fourth season of Veronica Mars. Synopsis As Veronica learns more about Nicole’s past, her suspicion deepens. A frantic phone call from Paris leads to a search for Matty. Veronica unwittingly does legwork for Leo. Plot Big Dick and Clyde are talking about the first bombing amongst themselves. They openly take claim for it, saying that if the Wifi hadn't malfunctioned- the bomb would've gone off in the middle of the night when no one was there and no one would've died. Neither one of them seems to have much remorse about it though. Keith Mars comes to their office to ask a few "friendly" questions, particularly about the shell corporations Dick sent up to buy the beachfront properties. Clyde says that they are shell companies and is straight with Keith, mostly because he knows Keith already knows the answer and they don't want to get caught in a lie. Penn is after the $250,000 and he and Veronica team up (Penn gets 5% cut). Veronica asks Penn for help investigating a spring break death that happened three years earlier. Three frat boys were involved and they all clammed up when Veronica interviewed them. She has her suspicions that it's connected to the bombings. Logan asks an army friend for a favor and tracks down Daniel Maloof's blackmailer, a kid outside of Bakersfield named "Junior". The kid admits it, thinking Logan is a supporter of the crime. Logan threatens him and tells him to never blackmail the congressman again. The kid says that Maloof isn't as innocent as he seems and shows him evidence that he transferred $100,000 worth of Bitcoin to two Mexican cartel guys (Dodie Mendoza and Alonzo Lozano). Logan shows this to Veronica who agrees it's very suspicious. Veronica starts to investigate Alonzo and Dodie, after learning about their payoff from Maloof. She goes into their hotel room to snoop and doesn't get caught, but Alonzo's girlfriend does see and recognize Veronica and mentions it to Alonzo- who says he will have to "pay her a visit", in front of Weevil. Logan gets suddenly called away for duty and has to abruptly leave, much to the dismay of Daniel Maloof and Veronica. He isn't happy about it, but he has to. He leaves Veronica a voicemail explaining what happened. Logan is no longer able to protect Daniel Maloof, but he does call another body guard to come replace him. Veronica goes to hang out with Leo D'Amato and Nicole Malloy. They all get drunk and dance the night away. Leo and Veronica have a moment of temptation but nothing happens, Leo just walks her home at the end of the night and leaves. Veronica finds Matty Ross in her home because she needs a place to crash. Veronica offers her the couch. Daniel Maloof meets the new bodyguard, and tells him he is no longer needed. They are standing in the hotel hallway, when Tawny Carr's brother comes out of the elevator (he survived the assassination) and shoots Maloof. Maloof gets shot in the shoulder and survives. The new bodyguard shoots the brother, who dies. Cast Main Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes